


Ocean Waves

by KillianAndEmmaLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianAndEmmaLove/pseuds/KillianAndEmmaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook has given up something very dear to him. Emma discovers this and her reaction surprises him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Waves

“Hook” she whispered on a deeply exhaled breath. A look of shock and confusion blanketed her beautiful face.

“Yes, love?” he replied in his normal smug, yet charming, tone.

Her wide hazel eyes stared at him, unblinking. “You gave up your ship, the Jolly Roger, your home.” She emphasized the word “home” and a look of pain quickly flashed in her eyes. “Why?” The pain and confusion in her face now melted in to anger. “Why would you do that!? How could you do that!?”

He could tell she wasn't really angry at him. He thought her anger might be because she suspected that he gave up his ship to help her, to save her. So she in turn could save her family, and the whole of Storybrooke. She would be right if she thought that. He knows that Emma is the kind of woman that wants to take care of things herself. Independent, strong and bloody amazing. She is the savior, he knows it and she knows it now too. Still, the thought that someone had given up something so dear to them just to help her would upset her. She is just like that. Putting others before herself. One of the many reasons he wants so badly to win her heart.

“Emma, your family was in grave danger, and not to mention the entirety of Storybrooke...” He paused and looked out at the ocean. Waves gently crashed in to the docks. He turned back to look at her, to try to think of a reason to give her that was the truth but would not make her feel like she owed him anything. He did it for her, yes, but she had been through so much heartbreak recently. He did not want to put any extra weight on her heart. Losing Neal was devastating. Not only for her but for him too.

The wind picked up and tiny tendrils of golden hair caressed her face. He inhaled deeply and opened his mouth in an attempt to talk his way out of the situation. His dashing good looks and innate ability to speak complete nonsense but yet have it sound at least half way believable had not yet failed him. “I-” he started.

He had not been prepared for this. Emma leapt forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed her body up against his in a way that made him feel instantly, and perfectly, complete. Her soft hair was pressed against his cheek. He could feel her chest rising up and falling down heavily. A soft, quiet whimper escaped her.

“Swan-” he managed to get out, but she immediately interrupted.

“Thank you, Killian” she said quietly over his shoulder. She then pulled her head back slightly, showing him her gorgeous eyes that were now wet with tears. His heart had skipped a beat when she hugged him, almost burst when she said his name, and now ached to know that he was in some way responsible for her tears. He said nothing and neither did she.

After a few moments of staring in to each others eyes, she smiled. A sudden rush of relief flooded him. He smiled in return. She could not have been more beautiful to him than she was in that moment. Windblown hair, tear stained cheeks and a glimmer of hope in her eyes. He saw not only hope, but relief, like a huge weight had been lifted from her. She no longer looked guarded. She was no longer hiding her true emotions.

Still smiling, her eyes slowly drifted down to his lips. His eyes did the same. He kept still because he did not want to push her. He did want to kiss her, more than he had ever wanted anything else in his entire life, but he wanted her heart even more. He had learned how she had been heartbroken in the past and he needed to show her that would not happen with him. Not ever. Honestly he never thought he would be able to love again, not after Milah, but Emma proved him wrong. She mended his heart and his soul, and he would do the same for her. He was letting her take the lead, so she could set her own pace. He wanted her to feel safe with him, to trust him, and to love him as he did her.

It was hard, excruciatingly so, to not kiss her right at that moment. Luckily, he did not have to wait much longer. Emma slowly leaned in and placed her lips against his. This kiss was very different than the first kiss they shared. That kiss was blazing fire. It was passionate, burning and hot. This kiss was calm ocean waves. It was gentle, careful and deliberate. This was a kiss he would remember the rest of his life.


End file.
